


"stop calling me that"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, yes i jumped on another ship. don't @ me about it. do i LOOK like i know what im even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy runs into a mysterious vigilante. A few times. // dialogue prompt fill





	"stop calling me that"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



Daisy hadn’t been on a mission with intel this fucked up in - well, maybe never.

There were two Inhuman bodyguards they had somehow missed, and another person trailing her target as well. The second problem at least solved the first.

“Thanks,”Daisy said, getting back to her feet and casually stepping away from the fire-headed guy. The enemy of her enemy might well be also her enemy.“That was kinda close.”

“I didn’t do it to help you,”he said.

She frowned.“Didn’t say you did, but okay. Taking back the thank you, then. So why did you do it?”

“I have my reasons,”he replied. The flames disappeared, and she was left staring at a guy she could only describe as ruggedly handsome.“Care to share those?”

He looked at her blankly.“No.”

“How about your name?”she tried instead.

“I have one of those, too.” He turned around.“And stuff to get to. Bye.”

Handsome and a cryptic jerk. Wonderful.“See you around, then, hot stuff.”

He glanced back at her at the nickname, but didn’t break his stride.

Just as well. She had stuff to do, too.

* * *

“We’ve got company,”Trip said, indicating a nearby man with a tilt of his head.“One of Garrett’s guys, do you think?”

Daisy looked over, and groaned as she recognised the man.“Not Garrett’s, no. But might kill him before we get our info. C’mon, we’d better talk to him.”

She hurried over, catching the man by the arm.“Hey there, hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff? That’s a little forward, Daisy,”Trip said, amused, at the same time as the other man hissed,“Stop calling me that!”

“It’s not because he’s -” Daisy blushed. Yeah, he was hot. But she hadn’t meant the nickname as a compliment.“Show him, yeah?”

After a look around to make sure no one was around, he let the Rider to the surface briefly.

Trip let out a low whistle.“So you’re Inhuman, too, then?”

“No.”

Trip was still smiling politely, apparently under the assumption more information would be forthcoming. Daisy rolled her eyes.“Don’t bother. Hot stuff doesn’t answer questions.”

“Maybe I would if you’d dropped the stupid name,”the man in question shot back.

“Right.” Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.“And what led to me calling you that in the first place? Was it you answering my question when I asked you your name? Or was it getting told to mind my business?”

“We’re kinda on a schedule,”Trip reminded her.

Daisy sighed.“Right, sorry. So, hot stuff. No clue if you’re here to off Garrett but if you are, let us ask our questions first, okay?”

He hesitated for a moment.“Yeah, all right.”

* * *

“Hey, look who it is,”Daisy said, nodding over to the bar. Trip turned in his chair, grin on his face when he looked back at Daisy.“Want me to go get him?”

She shrugged.“I guess it could be fun. Assuming he doesn’t bail the second you go talk to him.”

Trip was already getting up.“Only one way to find out.”

* * *

The bartender was sliding the drink towards Robbie and he was about to pay when someone beat him to putting the money down.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” A far too amused, vaguely familiar voice.

Robbie turned to stare at him, rolling his eyes.“You too?”

“Well, I don’t really have anything else to call you.”

“Look who’s talking,”Robbie countered.“You never told me your name either.”

“You never asked.” He offered a hand.“I’m Trip.”

Robbie took his hand. It was warm, and soft, and he was suddenly horribly aware of the calluses on his own. He pulled his hand back.“What do you want?”

It came out a little more hostile than he’d wanted. Trip remained unfazed.“Ask you to join us. If you want.”

Robbie followed his gaze back to the corner booth. Daisy raised her glass as if to toast him, sly grin on her face.“What, barge in on your date?”

“Not really a date,”Trip corrected. Then he winked.“Could be, though.”

Robbie took a swig of his drink, to combat his suddenly dry mouth and to not have to reply to that. Surely he had misunderstood.

Trip turned to leave.“You coming?”

Robbie could never say why he’d followed him, but he did.

“Hello, hot stuff,”Daisy said as he slid into the booth.

He looked from her to Trip and back again, then sighed.“It’s Robbie, actually.”

* * *

The nickname never quite went away.

It was hard to mind it, though, when now it came in soft whispers from Trip, or teasingly from Daisy, when now it was “Pancakes or waffles for breakfast, hot stuff?” or “How about we stay in tonight, hot stuff?” or “I love you, hot stuff.”


End file.
